


I Guess We're A Thing Now

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amberphoenix, Brightshipping, Dialogue-Only, F/F, M/M, despite what the summary sounds like i guarantee there is no jaya in this fic, glaciershipping - Freeform, petition to make micah an official character, plasmashipping, this is based off a real life situation starring me that ended far worse than this fic :'), welcome to my gay lego hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Jay and Nya have a conversation.





	I Guess We're A Thing Now

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled "i was asked to write a fic where everyone was gay in less than an hour and i fucking delivered"

“Okay, so you know how we went to Mega-Monster Amusement Park?”

“On Friday, yeah?”

“Yeah. Okay, so, I'm walking around with Kai, right?”

“Right.”

“So we're walking, and he says ‘Hey Jay, do you wanna get a snowcone?’ and I just stand there for a moment.”

“Go on.”

“And eventually I'm like ‘Yeah, sure’ and we start walking toward the snow cone place. Then Cole and Zane come over and I'm just ‘ _ crap _ ’ and then Cole's like ‘Hey guys, are you gonna get a snow cone?’ and I'm like ‘ _ shit _ ’ and then-”

“Wait, did Cole say  _ a _ snow cone? Just a single one?”

“Yeah, and I didn't realize till a few minutes later. So at this point, we're in line for snow cones, and Kai is talking to Zane, and I just pull Cole over and go ‘Dude, I was gonna tell him!’ and Cole goes ‘Oh  _ fuck _ , sorry.’ Then he and Zane get their snow cones and Cole just sorta said something about going to find Lloyd-”

“Lloyd wasn't even at the park, he was hanging out with Micah?” 

“Yeah, I know- wait, really? Guess that explains why we never saw him. Anyway, me and Kai are at the front of the line, and the lady asks what flavor I want, and I go to say blue raspberry but then I start saying cherry and I end up saying blue rascherry?”

“Smooth."

“Shut up, I don't see you doing any better with Skylor.”

“At least I don't mess up my snow cone order.”

“Sssshut up. Okay, so, I get a half cherry half blue raspberry snow cone, right? And Kai got a cherry one because it was red. Anyway, afterward we're walking along and then Kai goes ‘It's purple’ and I go ‘What?’ and he points at the snow cone. So I laugh, and he’s kinda confused because it wasn't even that funny, and then-”

“Dude, you're head over heels.”

“I  _ know _ Nya, stop interrupting. We're almost there anyway.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. So I stop Kai a moment later and pull him over to the side of the path behind a booth and I just have this momentary crisis like  _ what am I doing _ and then I just stutter out ‘So, do you want to make purple?’ and he just  _ stares _ at me for a moment and I go ‘You get it, because you're the red ninja and I'm the blue ninja and-’  _ and then he kisses me _ .”

“I can't believe that actually worked. Did you just come up with that on the spot?” 

“Yeah I did, actually.”

“What happened next, did you propose to him on the roller coaster or something?” 

“ _ Nya no _ , after that we just sorta. Held hands and walked around for a while.”

“So you guys are a ‘thing’ now?” 

  
“I- yeah, I guess we're a thing.”


End file.
